


took a bus to the lake

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2013 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Angst, Detroit Red Wings, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nik feels the puck hit his shin pad, hears it, and he</i> knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	took a bus to the lake

**Author's Note:**

> Just clearing some things out of my "crap i'll never finish" folder.
> 
> I guess this was inspired by [this gif](http://www.nullrefer.com/?http://dekeysersoze.tumblr.com/post/51699254033/official-nhl-jimmy-howard-goes-over-to-niklas) and [this bit of news](http://www.nullrefer.com/?http://dekeysersoze.tumblr.com/post/51699972264/someone-said-kronwall-was-crying-after-the-game).
> 
> There are a million reasons this isn't getting finished. Namely, I couldn't come up with a plot.
> 
> Randomly picked title from "The Man of Metropolis Steals Our Hearts," by Sufjan Stevens.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Nik feels the puck hit his shin pad, hears it, and he _knows_. Knows Jimmy won’t have time to react, knows it’s over. The blinding lights and the roar of the goal horn and the screams of the fans open a wound in his chest.

The Blackhawks spill onto the ice in a wave of red, screaming, cursing, celebrating, and Nik stays there, kneeling in front of the net, head bowed. Everything is so, so loud, and at the same time all he can hear right now is his own heartbeat, thudding unevenly in his ears. 

Nik is only vaguely aware someone has skated over to him when Jimmy bends down next to him and presses the front of his goalie cage against Nik’s helmet. Jimmy cradles his head in his massive white mitt, gives him a pat on the chest with his blocker. Nik tries to find the words to apologize because he knows better, knows Jimmy would have made the save had he not gone down to block the shot, but Jimmy is telling him it’s okay. 

Nik wants to tell him that it’s not, but disappointment and fatigue have him by the throat too tightly.

Jimmy pats him on the chest again. Hank skates over and taps Nik on the shin with the blade of his stick, wordlessly.

Nik lifts his head, finally, forces himself to look Jimmy in the eyes. “ _Jag är ledsen. Jag är så ledsen._ ”

Jimmy furrows his brow, shakes his head, and Nik realizes Jimmy doesn’t understand. He pats Nik on the back of his helmet again anyway. “It’s okay.”

-

After they’ve escaped to the lockerroom, the pain and disappointment start to slowly seep away, color leeching out until everything seems dull and gray. Reporters ask him questions and he gives answers, but he’s not really cognizant of what he’s saying. They must be the things people want to hear, though, because eventually they shut off their tape recorders and bright lights and move on to the next victim.

After the throng of media has moved on, Nik quickly showers and dresses, eager to get back to the hotel. They’ll pack their things and sneak off in the night like thieves; no one had wanted to stay in Chicago any longer than necessary.

When they finally emerge, an old bus is waiting in front of the visitors’ exit to ferry them back.

Even through the cool, tinted windows of the bus, Nik can see splashes of red and yellow on the Chicago skyline. He can hear car horns bleating in the distance.

Someone settles in the seat next to him and Nik looks over. Ericsson nods to him and stretches his long legs out underneath the seat in front of him.

“ _Jag är så trött_ ,” Ericsson says, wearily, tipping his head back against the padded headrest.

Nik isn’t sure if Ericsson actually expects to carry on a conversation or if he’s just trying to fill in the silence that’s fallen around them since the game ended.

“ _Jag med_ ,” Nik finally says, looking away, out the window. 

Ericsson sighs deeply and they both listen to the rumble of the engine as the bus roars to life. “ _Är du okej?_ ”

Nik replies, almost automatically, “ _Jag är okej,_ ” even though it’s a lie.

Ericsson doesn’t push for more, though. He crosses his arms over his chest, hunkers down in his seat, and shuts his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
